This invention relates to a hose connector which is useful to connect a bundle of hoses to another bundle of hoses with ease. In an exhaust gas purifying device of the vehicle, there are many hoses to lead a plurality of pressures including vacuum pressure to various actuators or pressure control units from the intake pipe or air pump. Generally, actuators or pressure control units are mounted on the vehicle body, while the intake pipe or air pump is mounted on the engine. Therefore, the misconnection of the hoses is apt to occur on assembling the vehicle to result in a breakdown of the exhaust gas purifying device.